


Disgraced

by Kiriyuko



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, The Void, Violence, bored in the house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriyuko/pseuds/Kiriyuko
Summary: I was in my room, bored then suddenly! Idea.I haven't seen any Dishonored Crossovers with Overwatch, so I was like "This needs to be done" (to my knowledge at least). Also I was looking around for some idea because my brain hates me and can't come up with anything for my other fanfics and also spooks.I'm only using the summary part for my reasoning, because my summaries are really bad. Also certain parts will talk about certain topics (i.e mental illness, depression, abuse, etc.), if you are not comfortable with certain topics then do not read. Mental health first and foremost.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, leave kudos, comments and constructive criticism!

_**What will we do with the Drunken Whaler?** _

_**What will we do with the Drunken Whaler?** _

_**What will we do with the Drunken Whaler,** _

_**Early in the morning?** _

His Royal Highness Hanzo Shimada has turned 18 years old in the Month of Ice, with the turning of age so does the oncoming danger towards him. Emperor Sojiro Shimada lead him outside with his bodyguard to the courtyard of Dunwall Tower. Observing the potential guards, Hanzo stopped at the sight of a scruffy looking man. The dragons stirred underneath his skin, he pointed at the scruffy man.

_**Way hey and up she rises,** _

_**Way hey and up she rises,** _

_**Way hey and up she rises** _

_**Early in the morning...** _

"I chose him father, he's more suitable than the others presented here." The scruffy looking man looked at Hanzo in shock, and he wasn't the only one taken aback from the selection. The captain of the Imperial guard chuckled nervously then spoke, "Your highness, I don't wish to be rude but... he was a former gang member that threatened in many parts of the Empire. We have better men and women with a cleaner record and more experienced in fighting." Hanzo shook his head then turned to look at the Captain, "I do not care about that. I chose him and he shall be my bodyguard and that is final." Before the Captain could retort, Hanzo continued, "These are dark times Captain, I rather chose with my instinct than hearing advice of who is better suited." Sojiro nodded then looked at the Captain, "He has made his decision Captain. If this is the man my son selected then so be it." The Captain nodded, leaving the young man behind with Hanzo and Sojiro as he left with the other soldiers and guards.

Hanzo examined the scruffy looking man. Brown hair tied to a small ponytail, a neatly trimmed beard, the man was several inches taller than Hanzo, very well built, tan skin, and wearing the Gristol uniform. He asked after observing him, "What's your name?"

"Jesse McCree, yer Highness."

"Where are you from?"

"Kernaca."

"You don't sound Serkonan."

"I travel a lot."

Hanzo nodded at the information, Sojiro dismissed himself to focus on business matters of the Empire and the sickness.

_**Stuff him in a sack and throw him over,** _

_**Stuff him in a sack and throw him over,** _

_**Stuff him in a sack and throw him over** _

_**Early in the morning...** _

Outside the castle gates, men were stuffing the dead into linen sacks. Mourners cried from afar for their loved ones yet can't come near them in fear of the Plague. Guards were holding back the sickly people from the healthy. Some of the guards are even pushing them into the sea, no remorse as they are thrown to their deaths in the sea.

**_Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner,_ **

**_Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner,_ **

**_Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner_ **

**_Early in the morning..._ **

City cleaners picked up the wrapped bodies and piled them on the side walk. No sooner than later, rats skittered and started feeding off from the dead. The stench of the dead filled the air, blood stained the streets. With it more rats came to feed off the dead. Soldiers walking up and down the streets, avoiding the dark alleyways. Rats squeaked and screeched, skittering and waiting for their next meal in the dark.

**_Way hey and up she rises,_ **

**_Way hey and up she rises,_ **

**_Way hey and up she rises_ **

**_Early in the morning..._ **

Jack looked out the window from the office in a tower. In a pensive mood, he watched the sick walking as if they were undead. Gabriel walked in wearing the Royal Spymaster black suit. "The people are getting restless," he stated, "some are even trying to break through." Soon enough, Ana walked in the office with a small stack of paper, "More guards died from the sickness." Jack sighed and massage his temples, very aware of what's going on. "I know, reports are the same everyday. Angela is working on a cure, but these things take time." Gabriel frowned, "Then she needs to work harder-"

"By the Void Gabe I know! We don't know what this is, cures for this take time! She can't create a cure out of nowhere! People are already speculating that its a curse from Witches like you! And if the people found out that you are a witch Gabriel, they'll riot and kill us along with the Royal family!" Ana sighed, looking at Gabriel she spoke, "Gabriel, you have to be patient..."

_**Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol,** _

_**Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol,** _

_**Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol** _

_**Early in the morning...** _

In the poorer district of Dunwall, a little girl peeked around a building corner. Freezing in her tracks as she saw her father shoot her sickly mother through the chest. Shaking in fear as she couldn't move from her spot. The father stared at the limp body of the woman, dropping the pistol and ran from the body. The small child ran to her mother's body, sobbing as she held onto the corpse. Guards ran in, panting yet too late as the father already disappeared. One looked at the sobbing little girl, the body then the pistol on the ground.

**_Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver,_ **

**_Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver,_ **

**_Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver_ **

**_Early in the morning..._ **

Two men were having a dispute but it soon turned bloody. One of the men drew out his rusted blade, preparing to kill as his eyes flared in anger. Before the other man could react, he was pulled by his collar by the man. The blade was now stained red as the throat was gushing out blood. Someone screamed for the police as the body fell to the ground. The man was shaking at the crime he had done. Soon, the police showed up and grabbed him, arresting as the man was numb. Not bothering with fighting the officers, he just stared at his crime. This was blood spilled over a small loaf of bread. 

**_Way hey and up she rises,_ **

**_Way hey and up she rises,_ **

**_Way hey and up she rises_ **

**_Early in the morning..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a day early I know, but still working on a schedule as the fanfic goes on. This is a really long chapter, ngl. And possibly some out of character moments.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Plus reference to some Dishonored lore!

**_14th day, Month of Hearth, 1821_ **

It's been one month since Hanzo selected his Royal protector. The young royal has gotten to know him more as they spend more time together. In the room, Hanzo sat on his plush chair next to the fireplace. Reading the many letters and documents, focused at the task in hand of his suitor business as he was of age to marry. His concentration on the papers in his hand, he didn't hear the door open to his room. Jesse walked in, noticing Hanzo didn't hear him at all-he thought of an idea. Quietly, he went up to him from behind, carefully placed his hand on his shoulder. Jumping in fright, he looked at the hand then it's source. Taking a few breaths and relaxed, knowing that it was just Jesse. Glaring at him, he spoke, " Don't do that McCree!" Jesse chuckled, "Ya were too focused on yer papers that it was just too easy."

Hanzo huffed, putting down the papers on the end table next to him. Getting up, he looked at the taller man. "How is it that you wear many belts, large boots and a gun of all things. And yet, you still managed to sneak around the palace quietly?" Jesse scratched his small beard then answered, "Back when I was younger...I was a spy and gathered intel for a gang I used to be in." Hanzo was now interested about his past.

For the past few hours, Jesse and Hanzo spoke about their lives (mostly Jesse). Jesse spoke about his home Karnaca, the people in Morley, the corrupt nobles in Tyvia (but did not state their names), and the life of everyday Gristol outside Dunwall. Hanzo took it all in, soon enough he felt his heart skip a beat every time Jesse smiled. But the young royal repressed those emotions as it was dangerous to fall for your Royal Protector. 

_**15th day, Month of Hearth, 1821** _

Gabriel walked down the corridors. Seeing Moira walking out of her labs while cleaning her hands; he wraithed to the door as the doctor was far away from the labs. Peeking through the keyhole, he tried observing the room. He couldn't see the inside of the labs as it was too dark, he got up from the keyhole. "You could've asked dear Gabriel."

Quickly turning his head to see Moira, the large grin on her face. "Although nothing exciting is happening in my labs. Just trying to find the cure with Angela." The man straightened out his suit, the "good" doctor circled around him like a cat eyeing it's prey. "Is there something you need from me?" The Spymaster asked. Moira merely shrugged, "A fine specimen indeed. Yet wasted on such frivolous activities."

Gabriel walked away from the plotting doctor, heading to Jack's office. Closing the door, Jack looked up, "Is there something wrong Gabe?" Gabriel leaned towards the ledge of the fireplace, one arm propped on top of the ledge. Feeling the heat from the fireplace, he spoke, "The Doctor, Moira, she's plotting something. I just know it, but I can't figure it out without gaining her trust."

"Did you talk to her?"

The other man looked at the blonde, "Just today." Jack groaned, "Then how do you know she's plotting something?" The Void trespasser faced him with an all too knowing glare, "I just know Jackie. I can feel it, the void stirs as she spoke. I believe she's a witch, she appeared out of nowhere as I was trying to look. Maybe she placed the Rat Plague here."

Jack shook his head then opened a bottle of whiskey. Pouring out 2 cups, he replied, "Well, you'll have to keep an eye on her if your suspicions are correct." Handing the small glass of whiskey to Gabriel, the trespasser frowned. "What do you mean?" Jack drank some of his whiskey as he answered, "She spoke to His Imperial Majesty to discuss about a diplomat from Tyvia as an advisor to his council. From what I heard, he is from Tyvia. Originally from Morley."

_**16th day, Month of Hearth, 1821** _

A maid opened the doors to the office of Emperor Sojiro Shimada, with Hanzo on his left and Genji on his right. Jesse stood behind next to the window curtains. Sojiro sat in his desk, papers neatly organized, the fire burning in the fireplace. Jack walked in with a obvious limp as he walked. "May I present Lord Akande Ogundimu from Tyvia to his Imperial Majesty Sojiro Shimada." Akande bowed to Sojiro, "I know these are troubled times after a Golden Age. I believe these are times to focus on the solutions at hand, and I can provide them." Sojiro glanced at Jack then back at Akande, "Hanzo, Genji you both are dismissed. I must speak with him alone." The 2 boys left and Jesse followed behind, barely taking a good look at the soon to be advisor, he knew something was lurking with the man.

"So, what solutions do you have in mind?"

_**2nd day, Month of Rain, 1823** _

It's been almost 2 years since Jesse has been in Dunwall. Waiting in the bedroom by the window of the one and only Hanzo Shimada. Hanzo walked into the bedroom from the bathroom, wearing a dark blue, long, silk robe. His long hair was slightly damp as he just got out of the shower, he locked the bedroom door. Jesse turned around from the window and looked at Hanzo. Silence filled the room except for the ticking of the clock in the room. "I uh...I got yer note." Hanzo played with the ties of his robe nervously, Jesse continued, "What is it ya want ta tell me?"

"Fuck it." He mumbled as he made a beeline towards Jesse. Before Jesse could say anything, Hanzo kissed him. While doing so, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Eyes wide, Jesse gently pushed him away, breaking the kiss "As much as I want ya...I can't." Hanzo frowned, letting go from the taller man. "So?" The Royal Protector scoffed, pinching his nose he replied, "If we get caught, I'll be killed for getting involved with ya. You will lose yer title, lineage and possibly get exiled." Hanzo sighed, "I know, this is the most insane thing I have ever did with someone else. But damn it all, I want you." He cried wantingly.

"We'll get in trouble if we do this..." Slowly, he placed his hands on his waist feeling the body underneath the silk robe. Hanzo traced his arms up to his shoulders, then down to his chest. Unable to fight back, he gave in and kissed the smaller man deeply with need. Hanzo wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to bring each other even closer. Separating from the kiss to breathe, Jesse undid his belts and placed his sword and gun on the chair. Hanzo unbuttoned his coat, grumbling about the many layers of the Royal Protector's uniform. The coat fell to the ground as they walked to the bed, Hanzo laid down on his back on the bed as Jesse climbed on top of him. Kissing him once more as his fingers are in Hanzo's damp hair. 

Slowly, the guard unties Hanzo's robe, now kissing his neck as the robe revealed the bare skin. Jesse slotted himself in between Hanzo's legs, rough hands tracing the body below him while taking off his boots. Hanzo took off Jesse's shirt with impatience, hands now traveling down the Protector's back tracing each faded scar. Switching, Hanzo got on top of Jesse as he straddled his lap feeling his chest as the fire from the hearth illuminated the 2 lovers on the plush bed as they become sated.

_**3rd day, Month of Rain, 1823** _

At the dining room, Hanzo ate breakfast with Genji. Still in a euphoric state from last night, he barely paid any attention to Genji's rambles. This time it was something about the merciful doctor, Angela, not allowing him to come over. But the young heir merely nodded at his younger brother. The doors opened and revealed Jesse walking in to the dining room and stood behind Hanzo. "Brother, are you alright? You seem...off as one would put it."

"I am fine." Genji arched an eyebrow, glancing at the small hickey on his neck then eyed him suspiciously. He merely shrugged, "Well, tell whoever you slept with to not leave marks." Hanzo choked on his wine, "Must you say such lewd stuff in the dining table?" Genji snickered, knowing that he hit the mark.

Outside the courtyard, Genji walked up to Hanzo and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. "So, who's the lucky one? No one will know, we are outside." The older brother groaned, "You will not leave me alone will you?'

"Nope!"

The Young Heir turned to Jesse, as the guard spoke with one of the Overseers at the gazebo, then back to Genji. The young Socialite frowned then his eyes widen, "You? And him?" Hanzo now regretted and inwardly prayed to turn back time. Genji merely grinned, "And here I thought I was scandalous."

_I really hope the void consumes me._

**_14th day, Month of Rain, 1823_ **

The maids and servants sat in the kitchen, eating their lunch as others prepared the Royals' lunch. The ladies gossiped, "I heard a rumor," one of the maids stated, "that his highness Hanzo Shimada is involved with his Royal Protector."

"Involved how?"

"Intimately." The ladies gasped, "No!", the gossiper simply nodded, another spoke up, "I heard the Royal Protector has a bone charm to make it happen." The other maid replied, "If that were true, then he would be labeled as a heretic. And speaking of heretics, I saw the Spymaster engage in a passionate moment with the Commander." The other ladies gossiped and giggled, "So many things happening all in the worst time ever. Yet so exciting. But what I heard is that the new Advisor wishes to appoint a new High Overseer." Murmurs erupted from the people in the kitchen, one of the older ladies banged on the counter with a wooden spoon as a gavel. "All of it is just pish posh, the Advisor will never appoint a new High Overseer. The Elder Overseer council has to appoint a new High Overseer as it is only for the most devoted religious Overseer." The maids shrugged and continued before listening what the Head maid has to say, "As for the rumors, well...it's not our business to figure out if they are true or not. That's for the Emperor to figure out himself." With it, the gossiping mongers went quiet and talked about their tasks in hand.

_**12th day, Month of Clans, 1836, 9:30 am** _

Sojiro sat in his office. Reports, documents and letters piled high as he signs papers to close off streets and districts filled with the plague. Groaning, he felt as f he failed as an Emperor to his people to rid the sickness. He sat in his chair before opening a Tyvian wine and poured some in a glass. Akande walked in, seeing the aging, weak Emperor drinking the wine. "What do you want?" Sojiro asked. "I wish to make a proposition." Sojiro looked out the window, guards patrolling "What is it?"

Akande spoke in a way a poisonous snake would lure it's prey, "What if we send someone to search throughout the Empire for a cure." Akande walked across the room to look at the map of the Isles on the wall. Sojiro looked at the other man, "What do you mean?" Akande turned to the once powerful Sojiro.

"What I mean," he started, "is that what if the Isles have came across this illness." The gears in Sojiro's head turned, sitting back down and thought for a moment. "I know who to send. I'll send Angela Ziegler to look. She knows some doctors in the Empire." Akande stopped him before Sojiro could do anything, "I was thinking of sending Jesse McCree." The Emperor frowned, "My son's guard? Why?" 

Akande didn't faze from the question, "McCree knows more people in the Isles than Dr. Ziegler." The older man nodded, quickly writing instructions for Jesse, he called in a messenger as he sealed the letter in wax. "Here, deliver this to Jesse McCree at once."

_**12th day, Month of Clans, 1836, 10:02 am** _

Jesse started packing his bags with spare clothes and thicker clothes. Hearing the door open to his room, he looked up and saw Hanzo walking in. "So it's true?" Jesse nodded, "'Fraid so darlin'." Hanzo sighed sadly and helped him pack. Jesse held his hand and kissed it. "Don't ya worry yer pretty head. I'll be back before ya know it." Giving him a peck, he picked up his suitcase and left the room with Hanzo following behind him.

Getting in a small boat he sailed to the ship. Seeing his dear Hanzo from afar, he looked at the larger ship he was about to get on as the smaller ship has been picked up. Hoping he comes back as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's pretty rushed but I hope the time stamps help. Feedback is welcome! Also I am really bad at writing smut as I have noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late I know, but I hope it's worth it. It will be a really slow chapter at some points. But I hope its good!  
> Ps. it's really long and this is based off the first mission of Dishonored. And some really gross parts if you are not into that.
> 
> Also, there are parts where it is straight out of Dishonored.

_**-18th Day, Month of Earth, 1837, 11:22 am, Wrenhaven River-** _

Jesse McCree looked out the sea, feeling the sea breeze blowing to his face. Turning to see the Sailors waiting for him, he got in the small rowboat. Exhaustion is much noticeable on his posture, traveling does that to a person who's been traveling for a long period of time. Deep in thought, he didn't notice the boat moving and lowering down to the water. "Steady hand. That's it, watch it!" The gears creaked and groaned, men barking orders while carefully lowering our dear Jesse to the river. The sailor started the engine, "Take us to Dunwall Tower. Lord Jesse has news for the Emperor."

"I always find it strange to send His Highness's Guard and not his own nor anyone else."

"What I heard is Emperor Sojiro's guard has gotten the plague when he went out. He's old but guess that happens when you are retiring in a few days, guess he won't meet his retirement."

"It's unusual times these days."

Jesse frowned, processing in the information. Before he could say anything, he saw the familiar area to the entrance to the courtyard.

"Ho there! We are going up!" The men above them spoke and went to their consoles, pressing a few buttons the water filled in to lift them.

"And she's going up!" Once the small boat reached to the top, the captain gestured to stop. "Stop! She's all good!" The sailor turned to Jesse, "If I were you McCree, I would see the Emperor and his son." After saying that, the bridge is lowered and finished with a nod. Jesse got off the boat and left the area to the Courtyard. On his way to see the Emperor, he spotted Anton Sokolov, the Royal Physician, painting the High Overseer Antonio. "Welcome back Jesse, His Highness and His Imperial Majesty has been anxious for your arrival." The High Overseer tensed for a moment at the sight of Jesse, he soon then relaxed and laughed a bit, "Well, he has been sent to find more information about the plague." Anton grumbled, "Stop moving. And I find that a waste of time! Once my elixir has been perfected, it will be available for everyone." The High Overseer laughed, the Physician paused at his nearly completed painting then turned to Jesse, "The Imperial Majesty and Highness are waiting for you at the gazebo. You know where it is." He soon went back to the painting.

Jesse nodded in thanks, heading towards the stone gazebo. Heading there, Akande stormed off but only stopping at seeing Jesse. "Oh, McCree. I expected your return in 2 days. Finishing early and quick as usual. They are waiting for your report." Before Jesse could retort, the right hand advisor left him with a few guards following him. Sojiro had more grey hairs than he was last seen, yet his fashion senses. White, pressed collared shirt, black vest with lapels and gold buttons, trousers fit and tailored, and with leather boots (as a man of such rank should look). Next to him is the Prince, navy blue collared, silk shirt with gold dragon embroidery on the sleeve, black breeches and boots. Age did catch to them, if the change of fashion did not catch his attention along with the beard his lovely Prince has been growing, but mostly Sojiro.

Speaking of such, the aging Imperial turned and the smallest bit of hope came to his eyes, "Lord Jesse, I hope you have some good news." The Royal Protector didn't want to be the bearer of bad news but he pulled out a sealed letter from his coat and gave it to him. Sojiro took the letter, fingers shaking as he opened the letter. Reading it, he sighed disappointingly. Hanzo looked at his father, worry filled his voice, "What is it?"

"None of the other cities nor nations have dealt with this sickness," he paused for a moment then continued, "I was hoping one of the cities had a cure..." Hanzo looked down, "Has your brother have any news for me?" The young prince shook his head and answered, "Just the cities stopping their trading routes to avoid getting the plague and no hope with Dr. Zeigler."

Sojiro nodded, "Right now, all we can do is pray and hope that this plague disappears." Noticing how silent the courtyard was, the Imperial observed the area. "Where are the guards?" Paranoia filled the atmosphere, the fear has filled as the Imperials were defenseless. Hanzo examined the area then screamed, "Assassins!" One was running on the roof then disappeared then reappeared. Jesse knew who they were immediately, drawing out Peacekeeper and his blade he shot the assassin then parried another while stumbling him. To his advantage, Jesse made the final blow. Sadly, one of the assassins having sharp blades cut his left arm. The Protector howled in pain, yet adrenaline filled his veins still holding his blade. Hanzo quickly grabbed Peacekeeper and shoot the assassin dead.

The third one appeared yet had no chance when Jesse's blade went through him. Body disappearing as the others did, Sojiro turned to him, trying to even out his breathing, "Thank you Jesse, I wouldn't know-"

"More are coming!" Hanzo screeched.

Jesse was now feeling the haziness from blood loss, before he could react the assassin used magic to stop him and lift him off the ground. Jesse couldn't move or do anything. A woman with white hair and a red suit appeared, Hanzo fought her before she appeared behind Sojiro and shot him clean. Another low rank assassin appeared and hit Hanzo in the head, catching him before the Prince could hit the ground. Being dropped to the ground, the three disappeared. Trying to ignore a burning sensation on his stump, he crawled to Sojiro's bleeding body with his right arm. Carefully, he turned and lifted Sojiro's head off the ground.

"J-Jesse...p-please...find my son...you are-you are the only person...I can trust..." The dying Emperor coughed out blood to Jesse's uniform, "S-save him..." With his dying breath, his last official order as Emperor was to Jesse. Laying his head gently back down, the burning sensation still lingering but ignored, the Lord Protector got up from the ground. Only to be met with 2 guards, the High Overseer and the now Lord Regent Akande Ogundimu in the gazebo. Accusingly, Akande pointed at Jesse and stated, "He killed the Emperor! He should've never trusted a gang member, this happened!" The Regent looked around, searching for someone, "Prince Hanzo Shimada is gone!" The now former Lord Protector couldn't say anything, knowing that speaking wouldn't help his case, "How ironic," began the High Overseer, "that his Royal Highness's Royal Protector did all of this."

Akande pointed at Jesse, "I'll have you beheaded for this. Take this traitor away." One of the guards raised his arm, the butt of the sword handle hit the side of his head.

Jesse fell to the stone floor, consciousness gone and in darkness.

_**-18th day, Month of Earth, 1837, 1:22 pm, Coldridge Prison Interrogation Room-** _

Jesse woke up strapped in a chair, feeling someone grabbing his arm and pressed a metal rod with the tip completely red and pressed to his stump. Screaming in pain, he panted as the rod was off his stump. Now more awake, he registered the Lord Regent speaking, "That's enough now, we wish to speak with him alone." The torturer put the rod down and left the room, leaving behind Lord Regent Akande and High Overseer Antonio. "At first, I was worried that our plans wouldn't fall through since you weren't scheduled to come back to Dunwall in two days." The Regent had a glint in his eyes yet the cold exterior didn't leave his face, "Yet you showed up and the wrong place at the right time." The High Overseer began speaking, "Now the entire Empire now knows you killed Emperor Sojiro Shimada and kidnapped the Prince Hanzo Shimada." 

Jesse couldn't do anything except glare at the two, Akande was close to his face, "It all worked out perfectly for us. And you take the fall." 

Once more, Jesse fell into darkness.

_**-18th day, Month of Earth, 1837, 4:02 pm, Coldridge Prison cell-** _

Waking up, Jesse sat up in his bed. Headache creeping in, the burning sensation lingered, and the blood stopped from his stump. Looking around his cell, the water dripping, the rats squeaking from the sewers, smell of dung lingered in the air, and all in all Jesse accepted it all. Yet it was not his end, the guard walked up to his cell and opened the door. Placing a tray on the ground, he spoke "You should eat Jesse, this meal comes from a friend." The guard closed the door and left, the former Royal Protector got up from his bed and went to the bread. Eating it, he saw a note and a key. He opened the note and read it.

_Jesse,_

_Who we are is irrelevant right now. Just so you know we have faith in you._

_Here is the key to your cell. Once you are out head to the interrogation room and take the explosives there and plant it on the outer door. When the bomb goes, run. Make for the river and loose yourself in the sewers. You'll find some useful gear stashed there. One of the prison guards will leave your weapon just outside your cell._

_And good luck. We need you alive and well for what's to come._

_-A Friend_

Picking up the key, he looked around the lit hallway. Knowing that it's safe, he unlocked his cell door and sneakily head to the interrogation room. Picking up the explosive, he snuck around the wall, waiting for the guards to leave the hallways. Quietly, he snuck into the control rooms, pulling the switches and got out quickly since he can't do much. Checking his stump to see if he did anything, to his satisfaction nothing except for a few blisters and burn mark from the rod. Heading to a different room, he took his all too familiar Peacekeeper. Smiling, he held it in his hand and put it away in his holster. Going to the last room where the door is in his way to his exit, he stopped as he saw a guard patrolling. Not wanting to bring anymore attention to himself, he pulled out Peacekeeper and hit the guard with the butt of his gun. Carrying him from the consoles to the trash bin, he dumped the guard there. Placing the bomb on the door, he ran underneath the desk to hide from the explosive. The explosive went off and shrapnel flew everywhere, yet nothing hit Jesse. As soon as it happened, Jesse got out from the desk, ran out the door to the outside, and jumped into the river. Guards started shooting after spotting Jesse jumping into the river. Spotting the outside entrance, he swam towards it. Bullets still didn't hit him even after he got out of the water. Running inside then turned to the main entrance to the sewers.

_**-18th day, Month of Earth, 1837, 4:48 pm, Dunwall Sewers-** _

First thing that came to his nose was the smell. The smell of feces and corpses rotting, he couldn't do anything to cover his nose. Walking to a gated door, hearing voices nearby he stayed quiet. Not wanting to make any noises, he continued as he balanced himself on the bars while listening to the conversations.

"Did you hear that the assassin Jesse McCree got out?"

"Yeah, he got out by exploding a door open."

"Luckily this is covered in booby traps and launchers."\

"Hopefully they catch him if we're lucky."

"Are you afraid of McCree?"

"Well-"

"Listen, he's Serkonan, all they got is thieving brats, merchants, and whores."

Right after finishing his sentence, and our dear Lord Protector going pass them, their screams filled the area. Knowing all too well the rats got to them. Soon enough, silence filled the air. Getting down, he walked down the corridor of the sewer. The only exit was the sewer water going underneath a arched, short tunnel. Jesse jumped into the water, swimming to the surface to breathe. Keeping his head away from the sewer water is no easy task, the water splashes into his nose and mouth. To his luck, it didn't last long as he quickly went to the ledge and got out of the water. Shaking off as much water as he can, he continued walking up until he came across a wheel with a corpse on it. Getting the corpse off the wheel, he turned the wheel until the gate is up. Walking through the open gate, he got down the ledge and walked up the wooden planks (thankfully never broke with his weight) and continued to walk. 

Loud squeaking can be heard, turning his head to the source he saw a small herd of rats searching for their next meal close to his exit and the wheel to his exit. Hearing a body hitting on the center platform from the hole in the ceiling, he had an idea. Once the second body hit the ground, he made a run for it and climbed to the platform before the rats could get to him. Picking up the first body, he tossed the body as far from the wheel and the rats. Carrying the second body, he tossed it at the halfway point and the rats skittered to eat the corpse. Not another second passed as he got down the platform and turned the wheel as fast as possible. Once the gate was up, he ran out of the room and into a different corridor.

Going up the stairs, he spotted a chain.

A chain leading to his escape.

Groaning, he thought of a way to get up the chain as he only has one full arm. The only thing cutting from his thoughts was the announcement.

_Attention Dunwall citizens. The assassin Jesse, responsible for the murder of our vigilant Emperor and the disappearance of Lord Hanzo, heir to the throne, has temporarily escaped state custody. Any evidence as to his whereabouts must be delivered to the City Watch at once._

Not for another moment, he jumped on the chain and climbed up. Using his legs to push up while using his arm to pull himself up. Jumping off the chain, he went under the trip wire and went up the stairs. Oddly enough, he spotted a trunk that was fairly brand new located in the sewers. Making a beeline towards it, he picked up the note addressed to him.

_**To our Lord Protector**_

_Greetings Jesse, or should I say Lord Protector as you were known before that title was wrongfully taken from you._

_We are servants of the Empire and of the true Emperor, a group of Loyalists who want very much to meet you. Take these weapons, crafted for you of the finest materials in the Isles, and meet our woman, Lena, near where these tunnels spill into Wrenhaven River._

_All haste and luck, We share a common purpose._

Putting the note down and picking up the key, placing it in his pocket, he opened the trunk. Amazement and curiosity, one would have when given a crossbow and a sword handle. After examing the crossbow, he placed it on his belt. Picking up the sword handle, he squeezed the handle only to find a retractable blade. Our dear Protector now had amazement as if he never seen such a blade. Placing the blade onto his belt after squeezing it again to retract it, he continued. Sneaking pass the guards while stealthily walking on top of the pipes to his exit.

_**-18th day, Month of Earth, 1837, 5:48 pm Wrenhaven River-** _

As he got out, he saw a young woman wearing a sailors uniform. Going up to her, she turned and smiled, "Hello love! Wow, I never would've believed that you made it out! I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Lena Oxton."

"Jesse McCree."

She beamed at him, "Well, let's get out of here. The two men want to meet you. Would you believe that Admiral Morrison was also part of this?"

"Jack?"

"Yeah, you'll understand when we get there."

Jesse got on the boat after Lena. The young woman started the engine of the old contraption and took them away where the City Watch won't find them.

_**-18th day, Month of Earth, 1837, 6:00 pm, Hounds Pit Pub-** _

Jack was the first to meet Jesse, "Good, you made it out." He looked at Jesse's stump, "Well, most of you anyways." The Royal Protector, well Lord Protector, laughed a bit, "It's fine." Jesse noticed the two stitched up scars on Jack's face and asked, "What happened?"

The older man sighed, "I was under suspicion that Akande was holding back information. Gabriel and I investigated, landed into a trap. Took off with Gabriel and left me behind..."

"Shit." With that in mind, he told Jack what Akande and the High Overseer told him when he was in prison. Jack nodded while rubbing his jaw. Before Jesse could ask anything else, two men walked up to the duo. One dressed as a lowly diplomat and the other dressed impressionable enough for a noble.

"Jesse, meet Sir Petras and Lord Maximilien. They were the ones who organized the entire thing. The Diplomat greeted him first, "Ah yes, Lord Protector Jesse McCree. Nice to mee-" he sniffed for a bit. "I apologize but you smell like the sewers." Jesse scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "I did come out of the sewers." Maximilien stopped the others from talking and spoke, "Maybe it'll be best if our esteemed guest took a bath then rest for the night."

Jack nodded in agreement, "We can talk tomorrow in the morning. I'll inform the three to make an arm for you as well." The Lord Protector frowned, "The three?" Petras answered, "Baptiste, Winston and Torbjorn."

"Oh."

Heading inside, Jesse took his bath and laid out his uniform to be washed. Finished, he dried himself and wore a clean white shirt and black trousers. Heading to his room for bed, he made himself comfortable, hoping to dream a dreamless sleep.

- _ **???-**_

Jesse woke up, looking around the all too familiar room. Everything was the same yet it wasn't at all. It felt cold, desolate and lifeless. Opening the door, he looked around in fright yet amazement was on his expression. Examining his surroundings, he knew he was in the Void. Going up the steps that once belonged to Dunwall Tower. He stopped he knew he wasn't alone.

"Hello Jesse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you like! Constructive criticism is welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was a lot. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!   
> Will have a scheduled chapter update every Saturday.


End file.
